kabhi khushi kabhi gham
by Guddi abhirika fan
Summary: zindagi me hamesha khushiya nahi rehte kushi ke baad dukh aur dukh ke baad khushi aate hai dekiye hamare abhirika kaise face karte hai dukh its abhirika story
1. Chapter 1

Hey i am back with new story

A man is sitting in the beach and thinking of some thing The water in the beach is playing a silent role to bring his memories

He is thinking of his beloved one, his life .he is missing her smile her curly hair her sweet fragrance her way of talking

He is thinking that how she liked beaches .she always fights with him to spend time with her in the beach.  
He remembered their last talk in beach how they ate kulfi, how that kulfi was attached to her lips and how he rubbed her lips with his romantically

He remembered how they kissed each other, how they supported each other in happiness and sadness He is remembering all these tears were formed in his eyes

Some one came behind and called him - abhi

Abhi wiped his tears , turned around and hugged him tightly: daya wo chali gayi yaar mujhe chod ke

Daya trying to console him: abhi sab theek hojayega

Abhi : kaise theek ho jayega

Daya: tum aise himmat harna

Abhi: kaiae na haru daya meri himmat hi mere saatg juda hogaye Tum ye nahi jaante daya

Daya with sad smile: ye mujh se acha koi nahi jaanta abhi

Jab koi apna kisi aur ka hota to bohat dukh hota hai abhi

Tears were formed in daya' s eyes Abhi saw this: sorry yaar mera irada tumhe dukh pohanchaneka nahi

Dya: koi baat nahi abhi bohat raat hogayi chalo na ghar chalte hai

Abhi: chalo They went from there

Next day in bureau all were present

Acp: abhijeet tumhe ek mission par jana hai

Abhi: kaha sir

Acp: tumhe Agra jana hai kisi ki jaan bachane .Wo ek ladki hai.

Abhi: ok sir

Acp: tum abhi niklo mai sara information waha jane ke baad deta hu

After few hours

Acp gave abhijeet address and he reached there and he shocked by seeing something

To be continued

Guys how is this pls r and r 


	2. Chapter 2

Contshocked a bhi entered the address given by acp sir

The house is being decorated by the workers. The house is looking very beautiful Suddenly he saw some one and was shocked

Abhi: kahi ye...nai nai ...ye mai kya soch raha hu

He rubbed his eyes and saw again but she disappeared

A man came and asked who is he

Abhi: mai sr inspector abhijeet hu cid Mumbai se Mujhe yaha par acp sir ne bheja

By seeing around - ye decoration vagira Yaha par kya chal raha hai

Man: to tum ho abhijeet

Mera naam vishal hai . darsal yaha par mere bete ki shadi hai

Abhi: lekin isse mera kya lena dena

Vishal: mai tumhe sab samjha ta hu

Ander chalo

He took abhi to his room and closed the door

Vishal: abhijeet beta mujhe do betiya hai aur ek beta hai .Meri badi beti ki shadi ho gayi aur ab meri dusri beti ki shadi hai

Actually meri beti ki jaan ko khatra hai Mai bohat dar gaya aur sab kuch pradyu man ko bata dia

Abhi: aap acp sir ko kaise jaante

Vishal: wo mera dost hai... College ka

Abhi: acha Aap ko pata hai ki aap ki beti ki jaan ko kisse khatra ho sakta hai

Vishal: nai pata Chalo mai tumhe sab se milwata hu

He went to hall and called everyone in house

Vishal showing his wife: yeh hai mere biwi shalini and showing abhi aur shalini yeh hai abhi mera dost ka beta hai

Abhi was surprised by listening this but didn't say anything

Abhi: namaste aunty jee

Shalini: namaste

Vishal: ye hai meri badi beti Nandini Aur ye hai mera beta rajat (A/N - guys in my story rajat is not cid officer but he did training and waiting for job)

Abhi: jee namaste To vishal: uncle jee aapki doosri beti kaha hai jinki shaadi hone wali hai

Vishal: usi ko dhoond raha hu to his wife tarika kaha hai

Shalini: wo bahar gayi hai abhi aati he hogi

Vishal: tumne usse bahar kyu bheja Uski shadi me sirf das din he to hai

Shalini: arre chinta mat karo wo aati he hogi

Some body from back: aap ne yaad kia aur mai haazir ho gayi

Abhi turned and was shocked: tarika yaha

Vishal introducing his daughter: abhi ye hai meri beti Tanya

Tanya: namaste

Abhi is continuously seeing her like he saw some ghost with big eyes

Tanya loudly: namaste

Abhi came out of trace : na...na..namaste

Tanya went inside by saying that she is tired and she needs to sleep

Vishal gave him one room and abhi went inside

Abhi to himself : ta..tarika zinda hai He is feeling very happy that his love is alive - par usne mujhe kyu nai pehchana aur ye Agra me kya kar rahi hai pata lagana padega

He called daya

Abhi: daya mujhe tumhe ek good news Deni hai

Daya: kya yaar aur tum itne khush kyu ho aakhir baat kya hai

Abhi: daya...daya wo tarika zinda hai

Daya: sach

Abhi: haan yaar Happy Tears were formed in their eyes

Daya: mai abhi agra aata hu

As daya cut the call he saw every one in bureau gathered near him

Purvi: kya hua sir aap kisse baat kar rahe the aur aap bade khush lag rahe hai

Daya: haan wo tarika mil gayi

Shreya: sach

Daya : haan

Purvi: sir hum bhi aap ke sath chalenge

Shreya: haan sir mai bhi chalungi

Daya : theek hai tum log tayyar ho jao hum aaj raat he niklenge

To be continued

So guys how is this pls r and r

Khushi: mai aapke plot par zaroor likhungi bas mujhe thoda time chahiye

Actually mera clg start hua hai isliye sry but mai zaroor update karungi

Thanks for all ur reviews 


	3. Chapter 3

Hai guys a new update

Km- fam, cid. Neha, khushi ,guest, mahesh 15, as anjana ,kk' lovely sis , sakshi , mistic morning, thank you for ur reviews

Kamikaze me : di , i said to u about this story only thank u for ur advice

Khushi: thank u maine aapke diye hue plot par likhi par aapne to review he nahi kiya

Aditi : tumhara guess correct he hai but i will reveal it soon thank you

Abhirika jaan : wo sab tumhe jaldi pata chal jayega ki wo kon hai .  
Actually acp and vishal and school friends now understood thank you

Continue :

Abhi ' s room :

Abhijeet took the photo of tarika and started to talk with photo Abhi' pov: yaar tarika tum yaha par kya kar rahi ho aur wo bhi agra me tum yaha par kaise aayi mujhe kuch samaj me nahi aaya

Tears were forming in his eyes- tumne mujhe pehchana bhi nahi apne abhi ko nahi pehchana Tum shadi bhi kar rahi ho mai ye shadi rok kar he rahunga

Tumhari khushi me he meri khushi hai mai tumhe nahi rokunga par mai apni duty zaroor karunga tumhari raksha karunga

With all this thought's he slept

Here in Mumbai

Daya is waiting for shreya' s and purvi' s arrival in air port He is walking to and fro suddenly someone bumped on him he caught her by waist . They had a cute eye lock

Suddenly some one coughed to bring them out of their dreams and they got separated

Daya: shreya tum tum theek to ho

Shreya unable to meet his eyes and blushing : ha...ha sir mai theek hu

Daya: purvi tum kab aayi

Purvi : mai to bas abhi aayi sir

Daya : hamari flight me abhi 2 ghante hai

Shre and purvi: theek hai sir

Daya got a call he excused himself and went to talk

Purvi: yaar shre kitna acha hoga na jab taru hame miljayegi

Shre: mil jayegi nahi mil gayi hai aur dekh na hum teeno milkar khoob shopping karenge aur

Purvi: aur

Shre: ice cream bhi khayenge

Purvi: haan and she hugged shre tightly After two hours daya came said them that their flight is announced and they drove off to agra

Morning in Agra

Abhi: aaj mujhe usse dekh na he padega jo meri jaan se shadi kar raha hai

Abhi went near vishal ( a/n tanya father tf and Tanya mother tm )

Abhi: uncle

Tf: haan abhi beta

Before abhi could say any thing Tf said sorry

abhi: sorry kis liye

Tf: mai pehle tumhara naam abhi kehdiya jab ki tumhara pura naam abhijeet hai Aur dusra maine tumhe acp ka beta boldia

Abhi: is me maafi maang neki koi zaroorat nahi hai uncle mere dost mujhe abhi he kehke bulate hai aur mai acp sir ka bete jaisa he hu na .uncle acp sir ka beta ban neke liye kismat me hona chahiye

Wo mujhe apna beta jaisa maane ya naa mane mere liye wo pita se bhad kar hai

Tears were formed in abhi' s eyes and even Tf had tears

Tf kept and on abhi' s cheek : khush kismat tum nahi acp hai jise tum jaisa beta mila hai

Abhi just smiled and Tf continued - aur beta mai mai bhi khush kismat hu tum bhi to mere bete jaise he hona

Abhi: happy father's day uncle and hugged him

After some time Tf separated from hug : thank you beta ab ye aaso ( tears ) poch lo ab ye batao tum kuch puch rahe the

Abhi: nai uncle kuch nahi

Their conversation was broke by some voice

Tf and abhi turned to see the person

Man : namaste uncle

Tf: namaste aao ander ajao

The man came inside and took His blessing

Tf: jeevte raho beta

Abhi: uncle ye koun hai

Tf: mai to bhool he gaya abhi ye hai sanskar tanya ka hone wala pati aur sanskar ye hai abhi mera dost ka beta shadi ke liye aaya hai

Sanskar : acha and they shaked their hands

Abhi' s pov : to ye hai wo jisse meri tarika shadi hone wali hai

Sanskar : uncle tanya kaha hai

Tf: wo ander hai ruko mai use bulata hu and he called her

Sanskar got a call and he went by saying that he had important meeting

Tanya came : ha papa aap ne kyu bulaya

Tf: sanskar aaya tha beta aur chala gaya

Tanya : acha Papa happy father's day and she hugged him

Tf: thank u beta

Before they could talk Some one from the door: abhiii

To be continued Next chapter me hoga abhirika moments and thodi sacchai bhi pata chalega

Pls r and r And sorry for spelling mistakes 


	4. Chapter 4

Here is the new update

Cid neha : thank u for ur review

Km - fan : thank u dear here is new update . maine is chapter me abhirika add kia hope u like this

Guest : thank u

Kamikaze me : ur guess is correct and thank u for ur review

X : thank u dear

Love daya : thank u so much for ur review dear .Here is the new update

Sakshi : thank you dear As anjana: thank you so much for ur review

Mistic morning : thank u nahi uch for reviewing my story

Aditi : abhirika ko mai bohat jald mila dungi par itni jaldi nahi Thank you

The story goes

Cont

Some one from the door - abhiiiii

Abhi turned and saw daya ,shreya , purvi at the door side

Not only abhijeet tanya and tf were also present there

Trio were happy to see tarika there

Daya came forward : abhi mera bhai kaisa hai tu

Abhi: mai bilkul theek hu and he hugged him

Abhi went near Tf and said : uncle ye hai hai mera dost daya aur ye hai meri do behne shreya aur purvi

Trio : namaste

Tf: namaste

Abhi : uncle ye log Agra dekh ne aaye hai bas do teen din me chale jayenge

Tf : koi baat nahi beta jab tak tanya ki ki shadi nahi ho jate tab tak tum yahi raho

Daya : uncle ye tanya kon hai

Tanya who was back came front and said : jee mera naam tanya hai

Trio were shocked by listening her name and her marriage

Daya thought : tarika aisa kyu behave kar rahi hai usse kuch yaad kyu nahi pata nai abhi ne kaise sambhala khud ko

Tf: tanya tum is dono (purvi, shreya ) ko apne kamre me leke jao

Tanya : jee papa

She took them to her room

In tanya ' s room

Tanya : aap log bhaithiye mai aapke liye pani lekar aati hu Tanya was about to go purvi cakked her

Purvi : ek minute

Tanya : jee

Purvi : aap ka naam tanya hai kya

Tanya : jee

Shre : aur aapki shadi hone wali hai kya

Tanya : ha Bas dus din mai is ghar se bida ho jaungi Aap log bhaitiye na mai abhi aati hu saying this she went outside

Abhi also took daya to his room and went out to bring him water

In the kitchen

Tanya was taking water in the kitchen suddenly abhi came and bumped on her She was about to fall while abhi caught her by waist then there was cute eye lock

After some time Tanya realized her position and she got separated

Tanya : wo sorry

Abhi : nai nai koi baat nahi

Tanya : aap yaha par kitchen me kya kar rahe hai

Abhi : mai to bas pani lene aaya tha

Tanya : ek baat puchu

Abhi: jee

Tanya : mujhe aap logo ko dekh kar aisa lagta hai ki mai aapko pehle se janti hu Kya aap ko bhi aisa he lagta hai

Abhi thought : dekha tarika mana ki hum dur hai par hamare dil abhi abhi jude hue hai and he was staring at her

Tanya who saw him felt uncomfortable and she waved hand in front of him - hello kaha kho gaye aap

Abhi came into reality : jee ta...ta...tanya jee

Tanya : mai aap he se baat kar rahi thi Aap ko lagta hai kya hum pehle kabhi mile the

Abhi : jee haan ... mera matlab ...nai wo..  
Abhi just turned while talking and saw some one shadow but as he saw there again but it disappeared

Tanya was about to say some thing but her mom called her and she excuses her self and goes outside

Abhi called daya , shre and purvi and said : tum sab log saavdhaan raho aur kisi par bhi shak ho na uske uper nazar rakho

He said some instructions and after some time trio went from there

Abhi was thinking about tarika and he went into flashback

*Flashback *

Abhi wanted to spend time with tarika so he went her home but it was locked so he called her

On phone

Abhi : hello

Taru : hello

Abhi : tarika jee aap kaha par hai .  
Mai to kab se aapke ghar par aapka intezar kar raha hu

Taru : mai to beach par Tum jaldi se yaha par aajao mujhe kuch batana hai

Abhi : mai abhi aaya

He reached there the beach was full of crowd he started searching tarika

A ice cream man ( icm) : saab ek ice lijiye na sirf 2 rupee ka hai

Abhi : mujhe nai chahiye and he started to go from there but he was again called by icm

Icm : saab lijiye na ye ice kulfi hai . Saab ye bohat acha hai ek baar kha ke dekhiye na aap ko bohat pasand aayega

Abhi lost his temper and talked with irritation : mai kyu khau tumhari ice cream bolo? . Log sadak par ice kha kar uski lakadi( stick ) phenk ( throw ) karte hai aur tumlog usi lakadi se ice cream banakar sell bech (karte ) ho

With this abhi and icm dispersed

Abhi saw tarika and saw that she was playing with water

Abhi loved her smile and he was constantly staring at her at last Taru saw him and came near him

Taru: abhi kaha kho gaye ho

Abhi came out of trace : jee tarika jee aapne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya

Taru : abhi mai tumhe aaj do cheje ( things ), dikhana chahti hu

Abhi : haan dikhao

Taru : abhi tumne kabhi setting sun dekha

Abhi : nahi

Taru turned him so that he can see clearly the sun

Abhi just saw that the sun is so red yet so beautiful

Taru looking at sun : abhi tumhe pata hai mujhe sunset bohat pasand Pata nai kyu par bohat pasand hai yaha beach par aakar aise sunset ko dekhu

She just turned and saw abhi Abhi just locked her lips with his ( in beach at sunset abhirika were kissing each other )

They two broke due to need of oxygen Taru blushes and turn's other side ,abhi just smiles at her

Abhi : aur... aur dusra surprise kya hai

Tarika took him to the middle of beach through boat

Taru: abhi us taraf dekho saying this she showed on the other side of sky

Abhi: ye to chaand( moon) hai

Taru : abhi tum just socho ki ek taraf suraj hai aur dusri taraf chaand hai aur in dono ke beech me hum hai aur aas pas pani hai

Ab batao tumhe kaise feel ho raha hai

Abhi didn't say anything he just kisses on her lips and says : mujhe tab se feel ho raha tha I ... I lo. .love u tarika and he hugged her

Taru was on cloud 9 to hear this from him She also hugs him tightly

After some time they came back and sat on rock with hand in hand

Taru : abhi kya soch rahe ho

Abhi : yehi ki agar mai tumse nahi mila hota to kya hota

Taru excitingly : abhi tumhari baato se mujhe yaad aaya. hum ek game khele

Abhi : konsa game

Taru : game ye hai ki hum dono anjaan hai aur tum kaise mujh se friendship karoge

Abhi : theek hai He came near her Hello Jee me...mera naam aa...abhi hai aur aapka naam kya hai?

Taru: kya abhi tum theek se baat nai karsakte kya

Abhi : ma...mai ne theek se baa...baat ki na

Taru : nai abhi

Abhi : acha theek hai ab tum karo mai dekhta hu ki tum kaise karte ho

Taru started the game She came near abhi and said : helooo

Abhi attracted towards her like a magnet : jee

Taru : mai ne aap ko kahi dekha hai kya Aapko dekh kar aisa lagta hai mai aap ko bohat achi tarah se jaanti hu Waise aapka naam kya hai?

Abhi : wah ! Tarika jee jiyo baat karna to koi aapse seekhe

Taru just smiled : wo to hai aakhir mera naam tarika jo hai

Abhi also smiled at her

Flashback end

Abhi: kitna acha surprise diya tha tumne taru Mujhe lagta hai hamara janmo ka rishta hai

Par jo bhi mujhe pehle pata lagana hoga ki tarika is shadi khus hai ya nahi

...

...  
To be continued

So guys updated a very long chapter What will abhi do now ?

Stay tuned Sorry for spelling mistakes

Pls give ur precious reviews

Bye tckr 


	5. Chapter 5

Hai guys here is new update

Km - fan - thank u here is new update Hope u like it

As anjana - yes ur guess was correct . Thanks for ur review

Cid . neha : thank u for liking flashback dear here is new update .Hope u like it

Kamikaze me - thanku di for ur review And here is new update

Sakshi - thank u dear

Roseleen2424 - thank u for ur review

Rajvigirl - thank u dear for ur review

Aditi- mai ne kaha ki shadi dus din me hai . last me abhirik ek honge and thank u for ur review

Mistic morning - aap ko jaldi pata chalega ki shadow kiska hai Thank u for reviewing

Mithi - thank u maine ye flashback bohat socha par sirf do logo ko flashback pasand aaya thanku so much dear

Love abhi - thank u dear

Rishma - ye raha aapki rajvi ka rajat Thank u for ur review

Kk's lovely sis - thank u dear .here is new chapter hope u liked it

Continue

Abhi called purvi and shreya to his room and as they came he closed the door

Purvi and shre - sir aapne hame kyu bulaya

Abhi : tum logon ko bohat zaroori kaam karna

Purvi - kya kaam sir

Abhi - tum logon ko ye pata lagana ki tarika us ladke se shadi karna pasand karti hai ya nai Wo...wo abhinav se pyaar karti hai ya nahi

Shre - theek hai sir humlog pata lenge

Abhi : theek hai

They both went and abhi went near window and saw a man running outside

Abhi : ye aadmi kon hai aur bhaag kyu raha hai .. hey! Ruko

Abhi came down to see him but he has gone

He told to daya about this

Here shre and purvi were going to tanya' s room when shre got a call

Shre - purvi tum jao mai abhi baat karke aati hu and she went from there

Purvi was coming down from steps suddenly she slipped when two strong hands hold her by waist

Purvi : aah!

Man - aap theek tho hai na

Purvi : ha and she saw his face and they both lost in each others eyes

After sometime purvi got separated

Man : aap kon

Purvi - pehle aap bataiye ki aap kon hai

Man : wah ! Hamare ghar me aakar aap mujh se he puch rahe hai ki mai kon hu

Purvi : aap

Man : mai tanya ka bhai hu - rajat

Purvi - acha tho aap hai tanya ke bhai

Rajat : jee

Purvi - par kal tho aap dikaai nai diye

Rajat : wo mai baahar gaya tha wedding card's baantne ke liye

Shre came and saw rajvi talking and went in dreamland

Shre made some sound so that they both came out of their dream land

Shre - chale purvi

Purvi : theek hai

Purvi and shre went to Tanya' s room

Purvi knocked the door and tanya came and opened

Shre : hum andre aa sakte hai kya

Tanya : yaar tumhe permission puch ne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai They came and sat on bed and started chatting

Purvi took opportunity and said : tanya tum sanskar se pyaar karti ho kya

Suddenly smile disappeared from tanya' s face she didnot say anything

Shre : tum chup kyu hogai Agar tum nahi batana chahti ho tho mat batao Par hum isliye puch rahe hai kyunki hum tumhari khushi chahte hai

Tanya - nai yaar aise koi baat nahi

Purvi - tho phir batao na

Tanya : yaar mai is aadmi ko jaanti tak nahi

Shre : tum sanskar ko nahi jaanti

Tanya : nai Wo papa ne kaha ki mere liye sanskar theek hai tho usse meri shadi kar rahe hai

Shre : matlab tum sanskar se pyaar nahi karti

Tanya : ye baat maine ab tak kisi ko nahi bataya sab pehle tum dono ko he bata rahi hu Pata hai kyu

Purvi : kyu

Tanya : kyunki aap sab ko dekh mujhe aisa laga ki mai aap sab ko pehle se he janti hu

Purvi and shre had tears in their eyes by listening this they both hugged tarika

Shre and purvi : hum dono tumhari dost hai aur hamesha rahenge aur agar tumhe koi bhi problem ho tho tum hame bata sakti ho

Tanya - theek hai Mai abhi aayi saying this taru went outside

After an hour

Purvi came running to abhi' s room and knocked the door

Abhi opened the door and saw purvi tensed - kya hua purvi tum itne tensed kyu ho

Purvi : wo sir tarika ...

Abhi : kya hua tarika ko

Purvi : aap jaldi neeche chaliye sir

Abhi came down running and saw his life with a bandage on her head

Abhi controlled his tears and went near her

Abhi : ye sab kuch kaise hua tanya

Tanya : wo ... Mai bas garden me gayi thi aur waha par slip ho kar neeche gir gayi thi

Abhi was about to say some thing when her father interrupted

Tf : tumhe kya zaroorat thi waha par jane ki mai ne tumse kaha kya bahar jane le liye

With tears agar...agar tumhe kuch ho jata tho

Tanya : papa mujhe kuch nai hua ,mamma aap he samjhaiye na papa ko

Tm : mai kya samjhau

Tumhe apna khayal rakhna chahiye na

Tanya : mamma aap bhi

Shre sirf wo dono he nahi balki hum sab yahi kehne wale hai

Tanya - kyaaaaaa

Purvi : bilkul tumhe apna khayal rakhna chahiye na

Tanya : muje pata sab mile hue hai Acha theek hai mai apna khayal rakhungi

Ab khush

All smiled at her words

Mean while door knocked and Tf opened the door

Tf - arrey sanskar tum ander aao

Abhi felt jealous by hearing his name

Sanskar came and sat beside tanya and started to talk with her - maine suna ki tumhe chot lagi

Tumhe dhyaan rakhna chahiye na

Even though tanya is not interested in this she just gave fake smile

Purvi saw all these and signaled abhi to come side

Purvi - abhi talk

Abhi : kya hua purvi tumne mujhe yaha kyu bulaya

Purvi : sir wo aap ke liye ek good news hai

Abhi : kaisa good news

Purvi : sir tarika is shaadi se khush nahi aur nahi wo sanskar se pyaar karti

Abhi felt very happy by listening this - sach

Purvi : haan sir

Abhi thought : mai ab tarika ke dil me jagah bana kar he rahunga

Meanwhile rajat came near them

Rajat - jee aap dono ko papa bula rahe hai

Wo actually hum log shopping ja rahe hai

Aap bhi chaliye na

Abhi : theek hai Hum log aate hai

And all went to shopping there

They parked their car and went inside

Tanya : oh! No

Tf - kya hua tanya

Tanya : papa mai apna phone tho bhool he gayi aap log chaliye mai abhi aati hu saying this she went

She took her mobile and was about to turn some one came from back and was about to kill her

Some one pushed tarika and he himself got hurt and his hand started bleeding

To be continued

To koun hai wo

Guys how is this chapter

Pls r and r

And thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter 


	6. Chapter 6

Continue

Some one pulled tanya and he himself got hurt on his hand

Goon started running and abhi too followed him but he ran away

Tanya came near abhi and caught his hand

Tanya : abhi ye tumhari haath me chot aa gayi she took his handkerchief and kept it on his hand and tied it

Tumhe kitni chot aayi hai na meri wajah se iam sorry abhi tears were formed in her eyes

Abhi : isme tumhari koi galti nahi hai Tum...tum...pls rona band karo

Taru : par tumhe meri wajah se...

Abhi : koi baat nahi tar...tanya jee

Mujhe lagta hai ab hame ander chalna chahiye aap ke mummy papa aap ka wait kar rahe honge

They both went inside and said every thing

Tf : thank u abhi beta tumne aaj meri beti ki jaan bachaya

Abhi : nai...nai uncle aap aise mat kahiye

Tm - nai beta aaj tumne hamari jaan bachayi hamari beti ki jaan bacha kar

Abhi : aunty pls aap thanks keh kar mujhe sharminda mat kijiye with sad smile mujhe pata hai ki jab apno ko chot pohanch ti hai tho kitna dukh hota hai all looked at his sad face It clearly shows that he had a also faced this situation But some one felt very deep for him

Abhi saw all of them looking at him so he tried to change their mind arrey aunty Chaliye na chalke shopping karte hai Pata nai kitni der lagegi ladkiyon ki shopping ke liye

Tm smiled : theek hai

All went busy in shopping then daya silently took abhi to side

Daya - abhi ye sab kuch kaise hua

Abhi : wo ... And he said everything to him

Daya - boss muje lagta hai ki tarika ki jaan ke peche koi pada hai usse aur saavdhan rehna chahiye

Abhi : ha daya hame tarika ki jaan ki raksha karna chahiye Abhi in deep thinking agar...agar tarika ko kuch ho gaya tho Nai...nahi tarika ko kuch nahi hona chahiye

Daya : yaar tarika ko kuch nahi hoga tum chinta mat karo And to lighten the moment ' yaar jaakar kapde khareedo na shaadi ke liye

Abhi smiles by knowing daya ' s inner meaning

After shopping they came back to home

Night 10 pm *Abhi's room*  
Some one knocked the door and abhi opened it and was surprised

Abhi: aap yaha

Person : shhh! Jaldi se chalo saying this the person took abhi' s hand and took him to terrace

Abhi: arrey! Tanya jee àap mujhe yaha kyu leke aayi hai

Tanya: muje aapse juch zaroori baat karni thi isliye yaha leke aayi

Abhi- kaisi zaroori baat

Tanya: wo...wo

Abhi - kya hua tanya jee aap mujhe bataiye na Agar koi problem hogi tho hum log kuch solution nikaalenge

Tanya : muje apne baareme nahi batana wo muje aap ke baareme kuch puch na hai

Abhi : puchiye na

Tanya : aapko maine subah kuch emotional hote hue dekha tha Wo...

Wo aapke life me aisa kuch hua kya ya phir koi shaks jisse aap ne kho diya

Abhi was trying hard to control his tears :ha

Tanya : kon hai wo

Abhi : mere jindagi

Tanya : matlab mai kuch samjhe nahi

Abhi with tears - mera pyaar ,meri tarika

Tanya: tarika

Abhi : ha

Flashback

...

To be continued

Sorry guys for this small update Actually my clg had started so no time to write stories

Thanks to all those who all reviewed before chapter Btw what how is this chapter

Kya hua hoga tarika ko

Sochiye

See u soon with next update

Pls r and r 


	7. Chapter 7

Continue

Abhi - mai aur tarika ek dusre se bohat pyaar karte hai

Ek din

Flashback starts

Tarika' s house

Tarika is working in kitchen when abhi entered house

He was searching for tarika when he saw some singing sound from kitchen

Abhi silently went near kitchen and stood at a corner sp that no body can see him

He heard her singing song MUSKURANE Ki WAJAH TUM HO

Abhi had a smile on his face while hearing the song Abhi silently enjoyed the whole song he never saw tarika singing this much beautifully

He saw one different angle of tarika today he just lost in her song her feel for song

After the song is finished he saw tarika standing on stool and taking a suger from upper shelf she suddenly slipped when two strong hands caught her around her waist

Tarika closed her eyes while falling but when she felt someone caught her around her waist

Tarika was surprised by seeing him in her house she just lost in his eyes

When she felt what she is doing she got separated from him

Taru : tum yaha kaise aaye ho

Man : darwaze se

Taru : mujhe bhi pata hai ki tum darwaze se aaye ho lekin kyu

Abhi sheepishly : hehe wo bas.. Mujhe ..aapke saat kuch waqt bitana tho bas aagaya

Taru just smiled by his words and lightly blushes

Abhi : haaye aap muskurati hue bohat achi lagti ho

Taru blushes hardly :abhi tum bhi na

And she changed the topic chalo na baahar Hall me baith kar baat karye hai

They both settled on sofa

Taru : tum kab aaye

Abhi: bus abhi aaya

Abhi : tarika jee aap aaj bohat khoobsoorat lag rahi hai is white dress me bilkul pari ki tarah

Taru blushes and turns back with shy

Abhi naughtily : arrey arrey tarika jee zara khul ke sharmaiye na ham bhi dekhenge

Taru blushes harder but became says with slight anger

Abhi tum kabhi nahi sudhrogi

Abhi : aap sudharne bhi mat dijiye na

Before they could talk anything door bell rang

Taru opened and saw a postman with post She signed and took the post and came inside read the name but kept on table with irritating face

Abhi saw her irritated face but said nothing

Taru looked abhi : abhi aap thodi der baithiye mai bas khana bana leti hu

Abhi nods silently Abhi took that post and opened it

After reading it he came to kitchen and thought - agar mai tarika ko is letter ke baareme bataunga tho naraaz ho jaayegi kuch alag tareeke se baat karni padegi and said to tarika - tarika mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hai

Taru : batao kya baat karni hai

Abhi : wo... Wo aap Indian idol ya fir super singers me participate kar sak thi thi na

Taru : kyu

Abhi : kyu ki aap bohat acha gaati hai

Taru was shocked : tumhe kaise pata ...  
Matlab tum pehle se he ghar me ghus kar meri jaasoosi kar rahe ho said with little anger

Abhi afraid : nai...nai mai...mai...tho...bus..tab...aaya...jab

Taru smiles

Abhi also smiles : ky..kya tarika jee aap bhi

Taru : ab sach sach batao kya puch ne aaye ho

Abhi : wo aap ko paris jaane ka mauka mila na tho phir aap kyu nahi gayi

Taru : tho tumne post khola

wo post tho month me ek baar aata he rehta hai

Abhi : tho phir aap kyu nahi gayi Aap ke liye ye acha mauka hai na ye

Taru : mujhe interest nahi hai abhi Jab interest tha tab inhone nahi liya aur jab interest nahi hai tho post bhej rahe hai

Abhi : matlab

Taru : wo maine bohat saal pehle ye is university me application dala tha forensic ka ab inhone koi reply nahi dia

Par ab derahe hai

Abhi confusingly : lekin ab kyu mera matlab hai aap ne forensic padh lia na

Taru : kyuki yaha par har mahina conference chalta hai forensic ka Aur salunkhe sir chahte hai ki mai yaha par jau

Abhi : salunkhe sir theek he keh rahe hai na aapke liye bohat acha mouka hai na seekh ne ka ...

...

Ek minute

Aapne salunkhe sir se is letter ke baareme bataya

Taru : nai agar unhe pata chal gaya na tho ... Wo mujhe zaroor bhej denge Paris

To abhi - pls tum bhi mat batao

Abhi just nodded as he had another plan in his mind

*Next day forensic lab*

Tarika is examing something

Dr sal : tarika

Taru: yes Sir

Dr sal: tumhe ek conference me jana hai

Taru - kaha sir

Dr sal : Paris

Wo actually unhone mujhe aane ko kaha tha par mujhe flight me baith na mana hai kyunki mujhe blood pressure bohat zyaada hai tum tum jaanti he hona

Taru : haan sir lekin mai

Dr sal : taru pls tum mana mat karna

Taru - ok sir In mind ye kya kia tumne taru ye paris mujhe nahi chod raha hai Shayad mere kismat me yaha jana zaroor likha hoga ...  
..

Mujhe lagta hai ye abhi ne he salunkhe sir ko bata dia hoga is post ke baareme

Dr sal : tarika tumhari flight 2 din baad hai

Aur kal tumhare liye ek surprise hai

Taru : kaisa surprise hai sir

Dr sal : surprise thodi na batate hai

Bas tum jaldi se jaakar apni packing kardo time nai hai tumhare paas

Taru : ok sir

Taru went by thinking - surprise kya hosakta hai

To be continued

Tho sochiye kya surprise hai tarika ke liye

Thanks to all those who liked this story and those who all reviewed

Will update asap


	8. Chapter 8

Thank u so much for ur reviews

A s anjana : thank u so much for ur review and ur continuous support

Guest : thank u so much for ur review actually very busy in clg so couldn't write but i will try to update asap

Sakshi : thank you dear

Aditi : yes your guess is right thank you so much for ur review

Km - fan : thank u so much dekho surprise aagaya

Mr bindas : thank you so much for ir review

Rk sweety : thank you so much dear

Abhirika jaan : thank you so much for ur review your guess is right but jaldi pata chal jayega ki tarika tanya kaise ban gayi

Kamikaze me : thamk you so much di for ur review

Kavin sanjana : thank u dear for ur review

Cid neha - yes ur guess right thank you so much dear

Kk' s lovely sis : thank you so much dear Continue

Tarika : aisa kya surprise ho sakta hai she shrugged and and went to her home and packed her luggage

Suddenly someone called tarika

Tarika : unknown number kon ho sakta hai Hello

Man : hello mere jaaneman

Tarika angrily : kon ho tum aur ye kya bakwas laga rakha hai

Man laughed - shh! Shant hojao jaaneman warna

Tarika : warna

Man : warna abhijeet jaan se maara jayega

Tarika frightened : tum bakwas kar rahe ho abhijeet ko kuch nahi hua hai

Man - theek hai hum abhijeet ki laash ko bhijwa dete hai

Taru : nai nai tum abhijeet ko kuch mat karna

Bolo kya karna hai mujhe

Man : ab aayi na tum raaste par

Mujhe tumse shaadi karni hai

Tarika was shocked by listening this : ye tum kya keh rahe ho Mai tumse kabhi shaadi nai karungi

Man : jaaneman aapko mujh se shaadi karni he hogi abhijeet ke liye he sahi

Tarika with tears : theek hai tum jaisa bologi mai waisa he karungi par pls tum abhi ko kuch mat karna

Man : theek hai tho phir tum ek kaam karo Tumhare ghar ke baahar ek parcel aaya hai . Tumhe wo kapde pehen kar yaha par aana chahiye

Tarika : kaha aana hai

Man : address tho mai tumhe baad me bataunga pehle tayyar hojao Tumhare paas sirf aur sirf ek ghanta hai

Tarika went outside and saw the parcel she saw a beautiful ghagra and she got ready in an hour

After one hour she got a call

Man - hello jaaneman tayyar hogayi kya

Tarika : haan bolo mujhe kaha aana hai

Man : tumhare ghar ke baahar ek gaadi khadi hui hai tum usme baith jao aur tum seedha yaha par aajaogi and he laughs

Tarika : usse pehle mujhe abhijeet se ek baar baat karni hai

Man : abhijeet tho bhichaara so raha hai agar tum jaldi nahi aaogi na mai abhijeet ko lambhi neend sulaaunga

Tarika : nai ma...mai ...abhi aarahi hu t...tum pls ab...abhijeet ko kuch mat karna she could not say anything because she was tensed for abhi

Man : ghabrana mat jaaneman mai abhijeet ko kuch nai karunga tum jaldi aajao and he cut the call

Tarika with tears : abhijeet ko kuch nai hoga Mai apne abhi ko kuch nahi hona dungi saying this she rushed outside and she sat in the car

Car stopped at a place before she could see that place some one closed her eyes with a cloth

Tarika : ahh! Kon ho tum aur tum ne mere aakhon par kapda kyu banda

Person : tum ander chalogi na tumhe sab samaj me aajayega

Tarika was trying to recognise her voice : ye kon baat kar raha hai aur wo bhi muh ( mouth) par kapda baand kar Dekho pls mujhe abhijeet ke paas le chalo

Person : haan haan tumhe tumhare abhijeet ke paas le jane ke liye he tho laaye hai and she took tarika near the door and opened the door and untied her cloth from her eyes

Tarika could not see anything because it was full of dark before she could under stand anything lights were on

*Happy birthday to you * sounds were coming from all the sides

Tarika was surprised by seeing all these and happy tears were flowing from her eyes

Shreya came from behind : chaliye madam bohat der hogayi ab aap jaldi se cake cut kijiye

Tarika : theek hai cut karte isse pehle mai tumse kuch kuch puchna chahti hu

Shreya : kya

Tarika : mujhe itna daraane ki kya zaroorat thi aur tho aur tum logon ne apne tho muh par kapda rakh ke baat ki taaki mai aapki aawaz nai pehchan saku

Shreya holding her ears : sorry yaar

Tarika : ek baat batao in sab ke peeche kiska haath hai

Shreya : abhijeet sir

Tarika with slight anger : acha kaha hai wo janab

Shreya : tum pls sir se gussa mat ho wo tho bas tumhe surprise dena chahte hai

Tarika : theek hai mai aap ke sir se kuch nahi kahungi par tum batao tho sahi ki wo kaha hai

Shreya : wo upar terrace par hai

Tarika went up and opened door of terrace and was really surprised

It is beautifully decorated with flowers which she like The whole terrace looked beautiful like a garden she could not find abhijeet so she called his name

Suddenly there was sparkling in the sky on it clearly written * I LOVE YOU TARIKA JE*

Tarika had happy tears in her eyea by seeing all these Abhijeet who was looking her from side also has tears in his eyes

He silently came near her as tarika saw him she could not stop her tears because her dream came to be true

Abhijeet : tarika jee aap kyu ro rahi hai kya aapko mera proposal pasand nahi aaya kya ? He didn't get any response Agar aap ko pasand nahi aaya tho mai abhi ye sab kuch nikal deta hu saying this he turned to move but tarika hold his hand and hugged him tightly

Tarika : thank u abhijeet for your surprise I love you so much

Abhijeet separated from hug and kissed on her head I LOVE YOU more jaan and hugged her again

Abhijeet : mai tho bhool he gaya

Tarika : kya

Abhijeet took out ring from his pocket and made her to wear it

Tarika : par mere paas tho koi ring nahi hai

Abhijeet : koi baat nahi baad me dena

Tarika : abhijeet jab mai paris se waapas aajaungi na tho mai ek acha sa gift dungi ring ke saath theek hai

Abhijeet smiled and hugged her again

Suddenly some clapping sounds came from behind abhirika got separated from hug It was their whole team

Abhijeet : aap sab log yaha par

Dr sal : hum tho bas hawa khaane aaye tho dekha ki aap meri ko propose kar rahe the tho...

Abhirika blushed

Dr sal : ab sab hogaya tho neeche chale

Abhirika nodded and went down

Tarika cut the cake and every body sang song for her

Daya saw abhijeet looked sad so tookhim side

Daya : kya hua boss itne udaas kyu ho

Abhi in sad tone : yaar daya kal tarika jee paris chali jayegi tho mera kya hoga Mai bohat bore hojaunga yaar

Daya : tumne he tho bheja na usse

Abhijeet : mai kya karta ye unka sapna hai

Daya - bus thode din abhijeet wo hamesha ke liye tumhari hojayegi

Abhijeet smiled - haan yaar

Daya : ab jaldi se jao tumhari tarika jee ke pass. Ek kaam karo tum jaakar tarika ko uske ghar par drop kardo is karan tum dono ki baat cheet hogi

Abhijeet - haan yaar bye apna khyaal rakhna

Abhijeet saw tarika talking very busily Abhijeet pov : kya karun kaise kahu tarika jee se ki mai unhe drop karna chahta hu aur wo bhi inte logon ke saamne

To be continued

Pls r and r 


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for late update**

 **Guest : thank u dear for liking my story**

 **As anjana : thank u dear**

 **Kamikaze me : thank u di for ur review**

 **Cid neha : thanks yaar hope u like this chapter**

 **daya ' s mahi : thank u mahi .hope u like this chapter**

 **Abhirika jaan : thank u dear suspense jaldi reveal hoga**

 **RK sweety : thank u dear for liking my story**

 **Guest : thank u so much for understanding my problemproblem**

 **Guest: thank u for ur review**

 **Aditi : thanks dear ur guess is right**

 **g. lvr : flash back ab zaroor khatam hoga .Thank u for ur review**

 **Sakshi: thank u dear**

 **Kk's lovely sis : no dear abhirika are not married but engaged**

 **Guest : thank u dear is chapter me zaroor abhirika ka scene hoga**

*Continue*

Abhijeet went near tarika and saw tarika talking with purvi and shreya

He went beside her and cleared his throat so that they can understand that somebody else is there near them

Abhijeet: hai

Purvi and shreya understood that abhijeet want to talk with tarika

Purvi : hai sir and to shreya " shreya tujhe pata hai waha acp sir hum se baat karna chahte hai chalo na

Shreya : ha..haan chalo and they went

Abhirika are alone

Abhijeet : tarika jee wo...wo..kya..aap..kuch nahi

Tarika : abhijeet thank u so much party sach me bohat achi organize ki hai waise aap kuch kehna chachte hai

Abhijeet : acha hua tarika Jee aapko party pasand aa gayi

Mai wo aapse ye kehna chahta tha ki wo...mai...ye..

Tarika irritated : kya abhijeet wo ..wo..mai ... Mai ...keh rahe ho saaf saaf batao na

Abhijeet with one breath : mai aapko ghar drop karna chahta hu

Tarika looked at him and laughed : abhijeet u.. Agar tum seeda puchoge thoMai tumhe thodi na maarungi

Abhijeet smilingly : aap mere saat challenge

Tarika : haan

After some time party was finished and

abhijeet to tarika : chale

Tarika : haan

 **In car**

tarika :abhijeet aaj mausam bohat acha hai na

Abhijeet : haan aaj aap ka bday is mausam bhi badal gaya

Tarika blushed

Tarika : thank u abhijeet

Abhijeet : kis liye

Tarika : mera bday itna acha banane ke liye

Sach me Maine itna acha bday kabhi nahi manaya ,ye bday mujhe hamesha yaad rahega

Abhijeet smiles

Abhijeet stops the car

Tarika : kya hua gaadi kyu roka

Abhijeet : tarika jee aap baaton me bhul gayi ki aap ka ghar aagaya

Tarika seeing outside : arey haan mai tho bhool he gayi

Tarika getting out of car : tum bhi ander chalo na ek chai hojai

Abhijeet wants to go but pretending : nai tarika jee khaamakha aapko taklif hogi

Tarika isme taklif ki kya baat hai saying this she came near driving seat ..opened the door ..took his hand and took him in side her house

Abhijeet felt very happy that she hold his hand taking him inside the house

Abhijeet : lekin tarika jee

Tarika : lekin kya

Abhijeet : into raat hogai

Tarika : tum sach me jaana chahte ho

Abhijeet nodded as no

Tarika felt happy and hugged him tightly

Abhijeet too hugged her

Tarika romantically : pls abhijeet aaj raaz mat jao

Abhijeet : hmm

After some time they got separated

Abhijeet took her hand and kissed on her hand tarika just blushed

Again he kissed on her head and then on her cheeks she blushed harder

He moved closer to her lips she ran away in the bedroom

Abhijeet too followed her and he caught her hand ,turned her and kissed her on her neck ,and turned her around and kissed her on her lips

 **Next morning**

 **9 am in tarika' s house**

Abhijeet got up and saw time : oh no! 9 baj gaye pata nai aaj acp sir kya karne wale hai

Suddenly tarika entered room : good morning

Abhijeet : arey good morning nai tarika jee aaj tho bad morning hai

Tarika : kyu

Abhijeet : kyunki aaj mai late hogaya

Pata nai aaj acp sir mujhe kya karenge

Tarika : abhijeet shaant hojao

Acp sir tumhe kuch nahi kahenge

Abhijeet : kyu

Tarika : kyun ki aaj sir ne tumhe chutti di hai

Abhijeet happily: sach

( un knowingly )Par kis khushi me

Tarika : kyunki mujhe jaana hai

Aaj sham ko meri flight hai

Abhijeet : mai ye baat kaise bhool gaya and his face went sad

Tarika observed him and went near him pu her hand on his cheek : abhijeet mujhe pata hai tum mere jaane se khush bhi ho aur us se jyada dukhi bhi

Par mai wada karti hu mai tumhe chodke kahi nahi jaungi bas those din hame juda hona padega

A tear dropped from abhijeet ' s eye ... tarika rubbing His tears ..agar tum aise Rona shuru karoge tho mai nahi jaa paungi

Abhijeet hugged her : mai ab nahi rounga theek hai

Tarika : theek hai

Abhijeet :Chalo jaldi se tayyar hojao

Tarika : kyu

Flight tho aaj raat ko ab ready hokar kya karungi

Abhijeet murmured kuch samaj thi he nahi

Tarika : tumne kuch kaha

Abhijeet : mai ne kaha ki hum log baahar ghumne challenge na thodi der please tarika jee

tarika can't say no to him : theek hai mai abhi tayyar hoti hu

Abhirika enjoyed upto evening and abhijeet took her to airport where everybody were present

Dr salunkhe : beta apna khayal rakhna aur mai tumhara intezaar karunga tumhare aane ka

Acp : our salunkhe sirf tu nahi hum sab intezaar karenge

Tarika tum jaldi se apna course complete karo aur aajao aur uske baad

Dr salunkhe : uske baad kya

Acp : uske baad kya abhijeet our tarika ki shaadi

Abhirika blushed by listening this

Everybody laughed by seeing them

Tarika said bye to every one and took her luggage and went and she has gone

Abhijeet was staring at the way she went

Daya : kya yaar tarika tho jaa chuki hai

Chalo na hum bhi chalte hai ...by seeing his sad face kya hua abhijeet

Abhijeet : yaar pata nai kyu mujhe acha nai lagra

Daya smiles : yaar har premi ke saath yehi hota hai

Jab wo waapad aayegi na tab tumhe he bohat zyada khushi milegi

Abhijeet smiles by his words

 **some months passed and tarikas course got completed**

 **Abhijeet came to know that tarika is coming and he felt very happy**

Abhijeet : muje lagta hai ab tarika flight me baith gayi hogi

After some time he called tarika but it was not reachable

Daya came to bureau very tensed

Abhijeet : kya hua daya itne pareshaan kyu lag rahe ho

Daya : wo ...wo...tarika...

Abhijeet was shocked by listening dayas words

*Flash back ends*

 **tho kya suna abhijeet ne?**

 **Kya hua tarika ko?**

 **Keep reviewing**

 **Pls r and r**

 **And sorry for spelling mistakes**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all ur reviews but there is a twist for u**

 ** _read and enjoy_**

Continue

 **Flashback ends**

tanya : kya kaha daya ne tarika ke bareme

Abhijeet : daya ne kaha

 **Flashback starts again**

Daya : yaar abhijeet tumhe pata hai tarika

he said with some fear

Abhijeet with fear : k...kya hua tarika jee ko

Wo theek tho hai na

Jaldi batao yaar mujhe bohat ghabrahat ho rahi hai

Daya with same tone : sirf aadhe ghante me flight land hone wali hai

Aur aadhe ghante me wo tumhare saamne hogi

Abhijeet : kyaa

After realizing what he said " ye tho mujhe bhi pata hai "

Daya : acha tumhe pata hai

Mujhe laga ki tumhe nahi pata

Koi baat nai

Abhijeet with anger : kya yaar mai tho be wajah dar gaya

Daya in pure Hindi : hum tho bus aapke chehre ke bhaavana dekhna chahte hai

Aapki sapno ki raani ab bas sheeghr aane wali hai agar aap der karenge tho wo krodh me aapko bhasm kardegi

Abhijeet : jee bhaisaab chale ab

Daya : jee chaliye.

 **At airport**

duo reached airport

Daya : yaar tum ander jaakar tarika ko Lana

Abhijeet : tum bhi saath me chalo

Daya : nahi yaar

abhijeet : kyu

Daya naughtily : jab wo aayegi tum romance me busy hoge aur mujhe bhool jaogi

Isliye tum jao aur apni memsaab ko leke ajao

Mai tab tak us hotel me khaana khaata rahunga

Abhijeet : mai bhi lunch karunga aur tarika bhi thodi der rukjao na

Wo aati he hogi

Daya : yaar mujhe bohat bhook lagi hai

Jab tumdono aajaogi na tab bhi mai aap logon ke saath khaaunga

Mere paas itna talent hai

Abhijeet smiled : theek hai

Abhijeet went inside and waited for tarika

After 15 min plane landed and tarika came

Abhijeet saw tarika coming and he felt very happy infact his heart is dancing by seeing is " jaan" after many days

His jaan whom he loved very much and he thought mai kabhi tumhe dur nai Jane dunga

She too saw abhijeet and waved her hand as hai

And there was sudden sound *boom *

Abhijeet was thrown away and many passengers died

Daya also came by listening that sound

He saw abhijeet who was lying in unconscious state

Blood is oozing from his head and his hand was burned

He immediately took abhi for hospital

After some time all Cid officers came and searched for tarika but she didn't found

 **After two days in hospital**

Abhijeet opened his eyes and saw everyone except his love

Daya : boss kaise ho

Abhijeet : the..theek hu yaar

Acp : haan bete kaise ho tum

Abhijeet : mai ..thee..theek hu sir

Sir..wo..

Acp : haan bolo beta

Abhijeet : tar...tari...Tarika .kaisi hai

All kept silent

Daya changing topic : yaar Dr ne kaha ki tumhe agle do din me discharge milega

Abhijeet couldn't talk any more because of weakness he just called her name tarika tarika

No one had courage to speak and say truth to him because the of losing him also

Abhijeet slept due to medicine affect

And next day he came to know the truth that his jaan is no more

He remembered her words ,her beautiful smile ,her sugary voice ,her curly hair ,her love for him,their silly fights everything

Abhijeet pov ' tarika mai tumhe zinda nahi la sakta par kisne bhi tumharii jaan li hai mai usko nai two days the criminal was caught and punished

 **Flashback ends**

Tanya had tears in hers eyes by listening all these

Abhijeet stood like a statue .she went near him and kept hand on his shoulder

He hugged her tightly .she felt something different in that hug

Tanyas pov : mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai ki mai kisi apne ko hug kar rahi

Mujhe itna afsoos ki kyu ho raha hai abhijeet ke liye

Aisa kya rishta hai hamare beech

Abhijeet realized his position and separated from hug

Abhijeet : I'm sorry wo..

Tanya smiles : its OK

Abhijeet : mujhe lagta hai ab hame chalna chahiye aur waise bhi kal aapki jaldi hai

Tanyas smile vanished : OK

Aap chaliye mai bus aati hu

Abhijeet left

Tanya to herself : ye abhijeet bhi bohat ajeeb hai dil me itna gham rakh kar baahar bohat khush dikhte hai

Her head started spinning ,some flashes were coming in her mind

Urggg! Ye kya ho raha hai mere saath ,ye log kon hai

She went to sleep thinking about abhijeet and here abhijeet about tarika

 **Next day**

all were busy in arrange ments but tarika had severe headache and her mind is near abhi only

Sanskar came to her house and brought a watch in gift for her and gave it to her

Tanya had applied mehendi in her hands so she couldn't handle it and the watch slipped from her hands

Sanskar got angry : kya tanya tum ek ghadi nai sambhal sakti kya

Maine itni mehnat se ghadi khareeda aur wo bhi pure 3 lakh ki aur tumne use gira dia

Tanya felt very bad : I'm sorry

Sanskar in angry : kya sorry

Tum wapas kabhi aise la sakti ho kya 3 lakh rakh kar aur upar se sorry kehte ho

Tanya felt really very bad .no body in her life shouted like this .she had tears in her eyes

Abhijeet got angry and went forward to support tarika

Abhijeet : jaane do na yaar kyu Tanya jee ko daant rahe ho

Watch hath se slip hua hai jaan book kar unhone nahi kia na

There tf also came and asked to forgive her

Sanskar : theek hai uncle jee mai kuch nahi keh raha hu

Agli baar dhyaan rahe and he left

Here Tanya who felt very bad by his words went to her room and locked the door

Abhijeet pov : mujhe ye sanskar kuch gadbad lagta hai

Pehle tho meethi baatein karta tha tarika par ab paison ki gun gaa raha hai

Mujhe tarika yani Tanya se baat karti he hogi

 **to be continued**

 **I Know ye bakwas hai**

 **Pls r and r**

 **I think bas do teen chapter me ye story khatam hogi**

 **Guys pls r and r**

 **And sorry for spelling mistakes**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all your reviews**

 **Here I am back with new update**

 **Continue**

Abhijeet went tarika' s room but she is not there

He searched whole house at last she was found in balcony turning back to him.

Abhijeet : aap yaha hai aur mai aapko saara ghar me dhund raha hu

She didn't turn

Abhijeet : aap theek tho hai na Tanya jee

He went near her and saw tears were flowing in her eyes

Abhijeet felt very bad by seeing her tears and he got angry at sanskar

Abhijeet pov : ye sab kuch us sanskar ki wajah se hua hai

Aaj us ne meri tarika ko rula diya .kal mil beta batata hu tujhe

And to Tanya : please Tanya jee aap mat royiye

Tanya: abhijeet Maine aisi kya galti kardi ki us ne mujhe daanta

Aaj tak mere papa ne bhi mujhse aise baat nahi ki tears were welled up in her eyes

Abhijeet' s heart is also crying silently by seeing her tears

Abhijeet : aap please meri taraf dekiye...she looked at him ...he wiped her tears ..aap rote hue bilkul bhi achi nahi lagti isliye please aap mat royiye ..please mere liye

She stopped crying

Abhijeet : that's good chaliye ab hum neeche chalte ha sab aapka intezaar kar rahe hai

Tanya : theek hai

 **At night**

All were sleeping

Tanya got up for water

She saw some body ' s shadow

Tanya : ye kon hai aur inti raat ko yaha kya kar raha hai ...kahi ye chor tho nahi ...after thinking for some time ...dekh to hu ki ye kya kya karta hai ...she followed him

That man is going to Tanya ' s room but suddenly he turned and saw Tanya

Tanya : kon ho tum ..aur mere kamre me kyu jaa rahe ho

Before she could say anything Some one came from back and kept hand kerchief on her nose which was filled with chloroform

She felt unconscious

Man 1 : ab iska karenge

Man 2 : usne hame dekha tho nahi na

Man 1 : agar dekhliya tho kya hame thodi na pehchanlegi

Man2 : wo tho hai and they laughed silently

Man 1: isko le chalte hai kya

Man 2 : isko yahi rakh dete hai

Man1 : le chalte hai .agar boss ko pata chal gaya tho

Man 2 yaar behes mat karo isko kamre me sula dete hai

They took her to her room

They made her to sleep in her bed

Before they could talk anything they heard the footsteps of somebody

Man 1 : koi aa raha hai chalo chalte hai

They ran away from window

 **Next day**

Tanya got up and her head started spinning and some flashes were coming again and again

Tanya : urg! Kya karoon mai mera sar bohat dukh raha hai ..she kept her both hands on her head

Then she remembered previous day incident

Kon thet wo log aur yaha kyu aaye

Samaj me nahi aaraha hai ki wo log yaha kyu aaye hai

Remembering something kahi wo chor tho nahi aur unhone kuch churaya tho nahi...she searched her almari and locker

oh no isme tho meri necklace gayab hai

(Sad tone )Wo tho diamond ki tha

Abhi mummy papa ko batana padega...nai nai agar unhe bataya tho wo log be wajah pareshaan hojayenge ...mujhe he kuch karna hoga ...kise batau ...abhijeet... Mai abhijeet ko bataungi

Wo zaroor meri madad karenge

She called abhijeet in her room

Abhijeet : kya hua tarika tum ne mujhe kia

Aur tumhari awaaz se laga ki tum pareshaan lag rahi ho kuch hua hai kya...haan

Tanya : tumhe kaise pata chal jata hai abhijeet aur sirf meri awaaz sun kar kaaash abhijeet mai tumhari...

Abhijeet took at her lost somewhere : waving hand in front of her ..tarika jee mai aap se baat kar raha hu

Tanya: abhijeet wo ..wo

Abhijeet : boliye na ..wait ..kahi us sanskar ne tumhe kuch kaha tho nahi ( seious tune )aap bataiye mai usko abhi khabar leta hu

Tanya : nahi abhijeet wo mera ...( very sad tone ) abhijeet wo mera diamond necklace gaya

Abhijeet was shocked : kya kaise

Tanya : wo..she said whole story to him

Abhijeet : tum in choron ko jaante hu

Tanya : nai abhijeet un logon ne mask pehna tha

Abhijeet : theek hai tarika tum ab se zyada saavdhaan raho

Mai purvi aur shreya ko bhi batata hu wo tumhare saath he rahenge

Tanya just nodded

Abhijeet looked at her sad face : tarika tum pls meri chinta mat karo

Mai unlogon ko zaroor dhund lunga .Aur ek baat yaad rakhna tumhe kuch nahi hoga aur mai tumhe kuch nahi hone dunga .Mai hamesha tumhare saath rahunga tarika .ab tum thoda relax hojao

Theek hai

Tanya smiles : thank you abhijeet

Abhijeet : kis cheez ka thank you . oho madam tumhe mujhe thank you kehne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai

Aur haan aise he smile karte rehna theek hai

Tanya too smiles : theek hai

Tanya' s pov : tum kitne ache ho abhijeet

I love...ye mai kya soch rahi hu

Nahi tarika tumhari shaadi hone wali hai kisi aur se aur tu abhijeet ke baareme soch rahi tarika pls mat socho abhijeet ke baareme

Here abhijeet told all the story to daya aur shreya and purvi

Shreya and purvi : sir tarika ke upar kon hamla karna chahta hai sir

Abhijeet : pata nai purvi

Hame kisi bhi haal me us hamla karne wale aadmi ko pakad na chahiye

Aur haan..is sanskar ki kundali nikalo

Daya : nai boss ..maine pankaj se kaha hai is sanskar ke bareme pata lagane ke liye lekin kuch khaas baat pata nai chal rahi

Abhijeet : daya mujhe lagta hai ye sanskar he kuch gadbad hai

Daya : theek hai abhijeet mai phir se koshish karta hu

Abhijeet : theek hai

To shreya and purvi : tum dono pls uske saath he rehna wo bohat dukhi hai pls

Shreya and purvi : OK sir ham tarika ka dhyaan rahenge

Abhijeet : thank you

Shreya : thank you mat kahiye sir wo hamari dost bhi hai hum apni dost ko paane ke liye kuch bhi karenge

Abhijeet smiled

Abhijeet went in his room

Abhijeet pov : kya karoon mai kuch samaj nahi aaraha hai

Kya tarika ke shaadi ke baad sanskar se khush rahegi

Uff! Kuch samaj me nahi aaraha hai

 **abhijeet heart :** jaake pehle tarika ko dekh aur uske baad usse pucho ki wo shaadi karna chahta hai ya nahi

He went in search of tarika

He searched whole house at last she found in terrace

Abhijeet : aap yaha hai aur mai hu ki aapko pure ghar me dhund raha hu

Aap hamesha yahi rehti hai kya

Tanya : wo actually mujhe yaha rehna acha lagta hai

...

 **Abhijeet mujhe khuli waha me rehna acha lagta hai**

 **Dekho ye waha aur us chand ( moon)ko aisa lagta hai ki zindagi aise he bita du**

 **Abhijeet : acha madam aap mujhe chod kar in hawa aur chand ki dekh kar zindagi bita denge**

 **Tarika smiles and nodded yes**

 **Abhijeet came near her and hugged her from back and kept his hands around her waist**

 **Abhijeet : waise madam jee kal subhe tak tho chand chala jayega ,tab kya karogi**

 **Tarika kept her hands on his hands : hmm**

 **Tab tum rehte ho na mere saath**

 **Abhijeet : acha tho ab mai second hand ban gaya aap ke chand ke baad**

 **Tarika : tum tho ho he second hand kyun ki mai bachpan se chand( moon) se pyaar karti hu**

 **Saying this she freed herself from him and ran away**

 **Abhijeet : acha abhi bata ta hu tumhe and he too ran behind her**

flashback ends

 **end with this chapter**

 **Will meet in next chapter**

 **At last pls r and r**


	12. Chapter 12

**sorry so much for my late update**

 **Actually I had exams and as I got time I updated**

 **Kamikaze me,abhicharm, guest ,km- fan,guest, sakshi, crazy for abhirika, Rk sweety,kk' s lovely sis,aditi**

 **As anjana : sorry dear wo mai khud confused ho gayi thi names se lekin tanya ko abhi kuch tak yaad nahi aaya and thank you for your review**

 **Here we go in the story**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **All were busy in the preparations of Tanyas marriage**

 **But our bride is still confused about the marriage. Tanya stood near the window ,staring at sky and started to think about something**

 **Here purvi and shreya saw her and decided to talk with her**

Purvi ( loudly): shreya lagta hai aaj baarish hone wali

Shreya : haan yaar mujhe bhi aisa he lagta hai

With this tanya came out of the trace : tumhe aisa kyu lagta hai ,aasman ( sky) me baadal he nahi hai tho baarish kaha se aayega

Purvi : agar tum aasman ko ghoor ghoor ke dekhogi tho wo dar jayega na

Tanya smiles : tum bhi na

Shreya came to point : tanya tum pareshaan kyu lag rahi ho ,kisi ne kuch kaha hai kya tumhe

Tanya ( nodded) : nahi wo mujhe bohat ajeeb lag raha hai ye ,sab jaldi jaldi ho raha hai ,parso meri shaadi hai aur parso mai is ghar se chali jaungi

Purvi : har ladki ke Iiye ye bohat taklif hoti hai Tanya ,mana ki hum log bohat laad pyaar se Bade hote hai ,lekin hum sab ko ek na ek din maayeka chod ke sasuraal Jana padhta hai

Shreya : haan Tanya tum chinta mat karo sab theek ho jayega

Tanya nodded

Purvi saw a familiar person watching them and she excused herself and went out

Purvi : aap yaha kya kar rahe hai

Man : wo mai tho wo wo...

Purvi : wo ...wo kya, aap chupke chupke ladkiyon ke baate sunte

Man :mai tho bas apni behen pareshaan ki wajah dhund raha hu

Purvi : aap ko kisne kaha ki wo pareshaan hai

Rajat : mai usse kal se dekh raha hu wo bohat dukhi dikhti thi

Purvi : aap chinta mat kijiye ham ne tanya ko sambhal liya hai

Rajat : isliye mai aap ko thank you kehna chahta hu

Purvi : please aap mujhe thank you mat kahiye ,ye tho mera farz hai

Rajvi smiled ,here purvi got a call : abhijeet sir ka phone

Rajat : abhijeet sir aap abhijeet jee ko sir kehke bulate hai kya

Wo tho aapke Bhai hai na

Purvi hesitating : wo mai tho bus aise he bulati hu kabhi kabhi unhe ,excuse me and she ran away

Rajat : kuch tho hai Jo ye log humse kuch chupa rahe hai

Mai pehle bhi dekha hai ye dono ladkiya apne Bhai ko sir kehke bula rahe hai

Chalo chal ke dekh ta hu ki ye kya karti hai

Here purvi went near abhijeet : sir ,lagta hai rajat ko humpe shak ho gaya

Abhijeet : ho Jane do yaar ,hame sabse important hai tarika ki jaan bachana ,wahi sab se important baat hai

Suddenly a man entered inside : kon ho aap log aur ye tarika kon hai

Purvi : rajat

Rajat : haan ,aap log kon hai aur yaha kya karne aaye hai

Abhijeet : tum pls shaant hojao ,tumhe sab pata chal jayega

Rajat : nahi mujhe abhi jaan na hai ,mai sab bula ke laata hu aur wahi aap se puchenge

Abhijeet : tum aisa kuch nahi karoge mai batata hu .He said whole story to him

Rajat : Matlab Tanya tarika hai kya

Abhijeet : tum Bachpan se tanya ke saath the kya

Rajat : nahi sir ,mai tho do saal pehle India aaya hu

Wo bachpan me jab mai 2 saal ka tha tab se Pappa ne mujhe Australia bheja tha padhai ke liye aur waha Australia me hamare Chacha rehte the

Mai Tanya ko choti kehke bulata tha kabhi bhi uska naam zikr nahi kia tha

Jab mai yaha aaya tho dekha ki tanya bohat zakhmi halat me thi .Maine papa se pucha ki kya hua hai lekin unhone kuch nahi bataya mujhe .Tanya abhi abhi theek hui hai sir .mai usse phirse zakhmi halat me nahi dekh sakta

Abhijeet : haan rajat mai bhi yahi chahta hu tanya theek rahe aur khush rahe

Purvi : sir aapke haath me kya hai

Abhijeet : ye letter hai,kisine mujhe dhamki di ki wo Tanya ko maardalega ,wo bhi shaadi ke din

Rajat : phir tho hame aur bhi saavdhaan rehna chahiye

Abhijeet : haan hame Tanya ke paas he rehna chahiye

Rajat : wo kaise sir ,kal tho dulhe wale aane wale aur sabhi log busy hojayenge kaam

Abhijeet : hame sirf Tanya ko dekhna padega .Ek ghante me ek baar tho dekhna padega.

Purvi : aap chinta mat kijiye sir mai aur shreya har waqt tanya ke paas rahenge .

Abhijeet : haan agar koi bhi aadmi ajeeb lagega tho uspe nazar rakhne ya phir mujhe batadena

Rajvi : yes sir

Abhijeet : rajat tum wo...

Rajat : aap chinta mat kijiye sir Maine bhi Cid training li hai .aur mai apni duty karunga sir apni behen ko bachana mera sabse bada kaam hai

Abhijeet smiles : theek hai

That day was past with out any problem

 **Next day :**

Bride groom and barati had come .all were busy in their welcome

Tanya wore beautiful saree and she was looking stunning and she came down along with purvi and shreya

Abhijeet was staring at her beautiful face and he got disturbed by the noise of music

Sanskar and Tanya were on dance floor and soft music was played .sanskar kept hand on Tanya' s waist. She unwantedly kept her hand on his shoulder

Abhijeet saw this and felt jealous .

Daya saw his friend who was sad and went near him .

Daya : kyun boss dukhi kyu ho

Abhijeet Sadly : kuch nahi yaar

Daya : dance karna chahte ho tarika ke

Abhijeet : ye sanskar

Daya : uski chinta tum mat karo mai usse sambhal bas dance karne ke liye tayyar hojao

Abhijeet smiled

Here on stage tanya felt uncomfortable each and every second when sanskar tried to come close to her

Sanskar : tanya tum aaj bohat beautiful lag rahi ho

Tanya ( fake smile ) thank you

Sanskar : waise tumne Jo diamond necklace pehna hai wo kitna

Tanya mind : isko tho abhi bhi paison( money ) ki padi hai.

Pata nahi mamma ne dia hai

Sanskar : oh! Acha .

Maine Jo sherwani pehni hai wo tho 5 lakh ki hai na

Tanya (mind) Maine pucha kya: acha hai

Here daya came on stage with water in his hand and he stood opposite to Tanya and back to sanskar

Tanya saw daya and daya signalled something to her and she understood what he was saying as daya came near to her she said sanskar to look at something as sanskar turned left daya poured water from right on his pant

Sanskar saw his pant wet and got angry and turned around but saw only couples dancing in their own world

Before sanskar could think who did thisTanya said : ye kya kia tumne Sanskar

Sanskar shocked : Maine kuch bhi nai kia kisi ne mere saath aise mazak kia .mai nahi chodunga unhe

Tanya : tum pehle Jake change karke aao

Sanskar : par mere paas kapde nahi hai sirf kal ke liye ek joda hai

Tanya thinking : acha tho phir tum use dry karke pehen ke ajao

Sanskar : OK mai abhi aaya

As sanskar went tanya felt relief

And now our hero came on dance floor

Tanya : abhijeet dance

Abhijeet smiles : sure

And they dance very nicely

Tanya felt very happy by dancing with him

Tanya mind : shayed ye hamara aakhri dance hai abhijeet and a tear dropped from her eye

Abhijeet wiped that that tear and she smiles

Dance got finished

All slept happily but only one person was feared of next day

 **Next day**

 **Abhijeet got fresh up and went to meet with tarika**

abhijeet saw her door was open and he went inside

He saw tarika was not there instead he saw shreya and purvi in unconscious state

 **Very sorry for late update**

 **So where is tarika? Will abhijeet be able to find her ?**

 **Pls review**

 **Bye**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my dear Very very very sorry for my late update dear**

 **I was very busy with my studies**

 **Hope you all like this chapter**

 ***Continue ***

abhijeet saw purvi and shreya in unconscious state .

Abhijeet : oh ! No Inhe kya hogaya hai ab .everybody gathered there

Shreya, purvi utho .He poured some droplets of water on her face to wake them up.

Purvi and shreya opened their eyes.

Abhijeet : kya hua tum logon ko. aur tarika kaha hai

Purvi : sir wo kisi ne hame peche se Mara aur tarika ko uthake legaye

Daya: tumhe pata hai ki tumpe kisne maara

Shreya : nahi sir

Tf was shocked : tarika

Abhijeet saw him : haan tarika

uncle aap hame sach sach bataiye ki do saal pehle aapne tarika ko yaha kyu leke aaye

Tf was silent

Abhijeet: uncle aapne apni he beti ke saath itna bada dhokha kia

Tf: Maine apni beti ke saath kuch nahi kia,balki ye sab kuch uski khushi ke liye kar raha hu

 **Flash back starts**

TF : Do saal pehle jab bomb blast hau tha tab hum usi airport ke paas the.

Hum log bohat saalon baad canada se waapis aarahe the .hame tarika ne bataya ki wo next flight se India wapis aarahe hai tho hum log wahi airport ke baahar ruke the. jab bomb blast hua tho hum ne dekha ki tarika behosh thi . uske sar( head) se khoon nikal raha tha .

With tears ...mai bohat ghabra gaya tha ...aur usse hospital legaya tha ..,.doctors ne kaha ki tarika ki yaad dash chali gayi .mai tarika ko nayi zindagi dena chahta tha

ham usse agra leke aaye aur uska naam tanya rakh dia .

 **flashback ends**

With emotional... Lekin mujhe nahi pata tha ki tarika kidnap kaise hui.

Daya took abhijeet aside :

yaar tumne kabhi tarika ke papa ko nai dekha .

Abhijeet: nahi yàar .yahi kehraha tha na ye canada se aaya tha 2 saal pehle

Daya: wo sab chodo ab tarika ko kaise dhundo gi tum .

Abhijeet: mujhe shayed pata hai ki tarika kiske paas hai

Daya: kiske paaas

Abhijeet: sanskar

Daya: tumhe aisa kyu lagta hai

Abhijeet was about to say something his phone rang

Hello ..

Haan bol raha hu

Pata chalgaya ...kaha par hai .. Theek hai

Abhijeet cut the call

Daya : kya hua abhi

Abhijeet : daya sanskar ka phone trace ho gaya hai

Daya : lekin abhijeet usse tarika ka thodi na pata chalega

Abhijeet : Maine kal tarika ke dress par transmitor laga diya

Abhi pata chala ki tarika aur sanskar ka phone ek Hi jagah par hai

Daya : jiyo boss !chalo jaldi chalte hai Aapko tarika jee ko dhund te hai

 **un known place**

tarika : aaj! Mera sar kyu chakra raha hai.

Yaha itna andhera kyun ha

Mai kaha samaj nahi aa raha raat tho mai apne kamre me so rahi thi tho yaha kaise aagayi

Suddenly a man came inside laughing : tumhe yaha mai lekar aaya hu yaha

It was too dark so tarika couldn't see that man.

Ye awaz kiski hai .ye..ye tho...

Ab batati hu tumhe tarika ka kamal

Tarika acting as she is feared : kon ho tum

Man : tumhara hone wala pati

Tarika : pati .Tarika laughed sarcastically

Mera hone wala pati .tum Jo bhi ho mazak acha kar lete ho

Man became serious :mazak he came front and held tarika her shoulder tumhe mazak lag raha hai .she could not see his face because his face is covered with mask

Tarika : aur nahi tho kya .

Ek shadi shuda aurat se koi phir se shaadi kar sakta hai kya

Man : kya .Tumhari shaadi ho chuki hai

Tarika : haan

Man : kisse

Tarika : abhijeet se

Man : ye nahi ho sakta tum sirf aur sirf meri ho meri .samjhi tum

Tarika : dekho tum bhaag jao yaha se .agar abhijeet yaha aagaye na thi tumhari itni buri halat karega ki tum khudko kabhi nahi pehchaan paoge

Man : itna bharosa us abhijeet par mat karo jaane mai nahi chodunga .

Jab tak wo yaha aajayega tab tak tho hamari shaadi ho chuki hoti .

Tarika : mai Mar jaungi lekin tumse shaadi nai karungi

Man : jaaneman mai tumse shaadi karna chahta hu aur tum ho ki Marne ki baate karte ho

Tarika : tum bhale he mujhe shaadi karlo lekin tum mere dimag aur dil se abhijeet ko kabhi nai nikaal paogi

Man : sahi hai tum us abhijeet ko apni dil se nahi nikal paogi tho tumhe is duniya se nikal dunga

Ek baar sochlo jaaneman

Tarika :mai wahi baat baar baar kahungi

Man : theek hai

He took gun out of his pocket and he aimed at tarika bye tarika jee tum jaldi se upar Jana baad me tumhare abhijeet ko bhej dunga

tarika closed her eyes and thought of abhijeet .

Suddenly a sound of bullet came to her ears

But she sensed nothing had happened to her then she opened her eyes and saw that the man fired the bullet in air

Man : just test le raha tha tumhara aur gun ka ab tumhari baari he aimed at tarika

He was about to shoot as all know aur Cid came and saved tarika

Abhijeet : tum theek hona na ta...ta..Tanya

Tarika : tanya nahi Tumhari tarika

Abhijeet smiled : tarika

Tarika too smiled

Abhijeet hugged her tightly : thank god tarika ki Tumhari yaad dash wapis aagayi hai

Pata hai mai kitna akela ho gaya tha itne din tears were flowing from eyes .tears of happiness were flowing from his eyes by seeing her.

They got separated ,

Mera Matlab hai ko hum sab bohat pareshaan hogaye the

All smiled

Daya removed mask of that man

Daya : haan tho sanskar jee kaise hai aap lagta hai aap tarika ko kidnap karke bohat thak gaye

ab thoda rest lelijiye jail jaakar

Sanskar laughed : tum log aagaye acha hua ki aap log aagaye ab dekhiye tarika ki moth free me

Abhijeet : acha tum tarika ko maaardogi aur wo bhi mere hote uska baal bhi baka nahi kar sakta ho

Sanskar : acha usko bachane se pehle tum khud ko bachalo .ek baar apne peeche dekho

Some goons came back and they started to fight and abhijeet started fighting with sanskar .

And at last abhijeet gave him tight slap he fell down.

Abhijeet : ab batao ki tum ne tarika ko kyun kidnap kia

Sanskar : kyun ki mai tarika se shaadi karna chahta hu .mai usse pyaar karta ju

Kuch saal pehle Maine usko propose. Kia lekin usne mere pyaar ko thukraya .Ek saal pehle Maine usse phir se dekha aur mujhe ye bhi pata chala ki uski yaad dash chali gayi .Aur ye bhi pata chala ki uske paas 300 crore ki property hai .

Abhijeet : isliye tum usse shaadi karna chahte ho .kaise ki ek teer se do shikar .paisa ka paisa mil jayega aur property bhi milegi

Sanskar: haan

Abhijeet : ab jail me paise ginte rehna jab tak phaasi ka order nahi aajata .

Nikhil leke jao isse.

Nikhil took him and took him out

Abhijeet turned towards tarika : tum theek hona

Sanskar who was outside : mai haar nahi maan sakta : tarika khush nahi reh sakti mere pyaar ko thukra kar maar dunga Mai us abhijeet ko

He took gun from nikhil pocket and ran inside and shot at abhijeet

But tarika came in middle and bullet touched her heart

 **tarikaaaaaaaa.** abhijeet geld her by shoulder

Daya took gun and shot him on his head

Tarika :Abhijeet mai tumhare saath jeena chahti hu and she closed her eyes

Abhijeet : tumhe kuch nahi hosakta tarika

Aankhein kholo were flowing from his eyes and his shirt was full of blood

Daya : abhijeet isse jaldi se hospital leke chalo

And they took her to hospital.

Abhijeet stood at corner at looked at the door of OP

All the memory of tarika was flashing in his mind.

His eyes were full of tears

Daya who saw his buddy in pain went near him .abhijeet tarika ko kuch nahi hoga tum chinta mat karo

Abhijeet in tears : usne meri jaan bachane ke liye khud ki jaan khatre me daal dia

Ye tarika ne acha nahi kia .usne ek bhi socha hai uske bina mai kaise rahunga aur kaise jiya tha mai do saal

Daya : jaanta hu mere dost lekin usne ye sab kuch tumhe bachane ke liye kiya isliye ab Rona band karo .usse kuch bhi nahi hoga

Abhijeet nodded

 **After 4 hours**

docter came out from operation theatre

Abhijeet : doctor tarika kaisi hai

Doctor : don't worry she is alright .

Aap ne in time me unhe yaha leke aaye

Abhijeet : kya hum usse mil sakte hai

Doctor : nahi abhi nahi mil sakte kyun ki unhe ab aaram ki zaroorat hai

Abhijeet : OK doctor

Meanwhile tarika' s parents came there and they came to know about tarika' s condition and got worried

Abhijeet who saw them went near them

Abhijeet : uncle aap chinta mat kijiye .tarika ko kuch nahi hua hai wo ab theek hai

Tf with tears: ye sab kuch meri wajah se hua hai .mai apni beti ke pyaar me andhha hogaya tha isliye uski khushi ke liye us sanskar se shaadi tay . Mai halat hu

Abhijeet : uncle sab theek ho gaya ab aap apne aap ko dosh mat dijiye

After 24 hours tarika came into conscious

All were happy to see her and the most was abhijeet

They came to Mumbai and lived happily

 **And very sorry for late you want me to add more chapter to this story**

 **Please tell me in reviews and please r and r**


End file.
